A Promise to Protect
by Mrs.KJones
Summary: As the Snow Queen (NOT Elsa) let it be known that she is will be after Emma. Killian made a promise to protect her at all cost.


As always, I don't own any of these characters. The rights belong to the writers and creators of the beloved ABC's show, Once Upon A Time. I just play with them a little.

Summary: As the Snow Queen made it well-known that she is after Emma. Killian is willing to stay with her all the time, and David is beginning to understand how much the prate love and cares for Emma, and how she cares for the pirate.

* * *

><p>At the loft, Emma is getting ready to go to bed. Killian is still there, and David comes over to the couch. "Don't you want to go to the inn?"<p>

"No, As long as that woman is after Emma. I am going to stay and protect her." Killian replied.

"Are you going to sleep on the couch?" David asked.

"Nope, I am going take a pillow and sleep in Emma's doorway." he replied.

"Do you think that she will not like that in the morning?" David asked.

"Probably she will be fuming. I will rather have an angry love then a dead one." Killian said, as he remembers his first love.

"David? Are coming to bed?" Mary asked at the door.

"In a minute, darling. I am just talking to Killian about the game plan for tomorrow." David said, just as he used Killian's name, and they smile at each other.

"Okay, just don't take to long. Neil is finally asleep." Mary said. She walks to Emma's room. "Emma?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Emma asked.

"I think your father is finally warming up to Killian and the feeling you have for each other." Mary said.

"Wait..what? How?" Emma said

"your father always said, 'hook' or 'that pirate'. Now, he said 'Killian' when he was talking to him and to me." Mary said. "How do you feel about that?"

"I am not quite sure. Are you saying that Dad will be okay of us dating?" Emma asked.

"I think so." Mary said, "Killian wasn't the kind of man we wished for, but he makes you happy, and safe. Which makes us happy. Good night."

"Night Mom. " Emma close the door and goes to bed.

In the middle of the night, she wakes up to go to the bathroom, as she opens her door. Her foot trips over a sleeping Killian. "What the?" She said as she looks at her..._boyfriend_? He is still a sleep. After she has used the bathroom, she goes to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She walks up the stairs and sees Killian still asleep.

"Killian?" She said. "Honey? Wake up."

"Hmm." he said. He turns towards her, and still asleep. She looks at him, and thinks _'He doesn't look like that he is over 300 years old. I wonder what his physical age is. Maybe we can go Dr. Whale and let him have some tests.' _She smiles to herself, as she sits by him, and run her fingers in his hair and down his face. Pay attention to his eyebrows, checks, chin, nose and then lips. _He has the most talented mouth I have ever seen on any man. I wonder what it would be like if he kissed me all over my body. _She kisses him, and just when she was going to stand up to go back to her room, his hand reaches out and circles her wrist.

"Where do you think you're going, Love?" He said. "You cannot kiss me like that and go back to your bed."

"Really? I believe I just did. What are you going to do about it, Pirate?" Emma asked.

He groans and said, "Some day, love, you will be the death of me."

"Maybe not today." Emma said. "I heard from Elsa that the Dairy Queen wants me either killed or frozen. Is that why you are here?"

"Aye."

"Are you okay? Would you rather be in a nice, warm, soft bed with me?" Emma asked, as she leans forward to give him a kiss, and runs her fingers down his body. She stopped and looks at him. "Well?"

"I am thinking." He said.

"Well think it over, and if you are ready..the door will be open. Oh, and Killian? This offer is a limited engagement." She said with a wolfish smile on her face.

Killian sits in the door way, when the door of David and Mary's room open, and Mary gets out to feed Neil. "Oh, hi Killian. Why are sleeping on the hard floor?"

"I promise myself to protect Emma." he said.

"You know you can protect her while you are in the same bed as her." Mary said.

"As?"

"As Emma and Killian, the greatest love story..besides myself and David." Mary said with a smile, "I know that you love her, and that she loves you. Have you told her?"

"Once or twice, but when her back was turn or when she was asleep." he said truthfully,

"Killian, Killian. That is not the same. You need to tell her." Mary said.

"So, I have your blessing to bed your daughter?" Killian asked.

"Emma is a grown woman. She already has a son. I know that you two will marry.. It is not like her parents waited for their wedding night too. We had some adventures before our wedding." She said as she is going to the living room to feed Neil.

Killian gets up and knocks on the door. "Come in." he hears Emma's voice from the other side of the door.

"Hello, Love." he said, his eyes roam around her room, and falls on her. She is laying on the bed, reading a book. "How are you doing about the thing?"

"With the Dairy Bitch? I cannot believe that she was one of my foster moms. How did she get here?" She said, as she is putting down her book.

"It is a mystery for everyone." he said, as Emma gets up and hold out her hand, and smiles. Killian grasps her hand, and follows her towards the bed. "Are you sure you want this, love?"

"I never wanted anyone as much as I wanted you." She said as she puts her hands on his face, and pulls him towards her and they kiss. Her hands slowly goes down his shirt and goes to the bottom of it and grasp it and pulls it up and off his head, She runs her fingers over his chest and arms. She holds on to his hand and his hook, and they kiss again. She tried to remove his brace. He removes his lips from hers, she whimper, "Love, You shouldn't see that. It is not very pretty."

"Killian, it is apart of you. I love all of you." Emma said. "It will be okay."

"Alright, love. I trust you." He held out his hook, and Emma removes it, and begins to work the brace. Just when she does, Killian's eyes begin to tear up. She palms over his stump, and reaches over to give him a kiss on it. After she done with that a part, she looks up at him, and begins to remove her clothing, and the rest of his.

"You haven't shown your arm to many women, I take it?" Emma asked.

"There are many reaction why. Mostly, they become less..you know." He said as he kisses her.

"Honey, you have to realize by now, that it doesn't matter if you have two hands, one hands or none. I love you just the way you are." Emma said, "Now, are we going to finally do this?"

"As you wish, my love." Killian said, as he smiles.

They kiss, and their hands roam each other's body. Emma surprised Killian by flipping them over, and began to rub herself against his cock, with her wetness. Suddenly, she reaches down and handles him, and places his cock by her opening, as she smiles and kisses him. She lets him enter her, he groans and said, "Finally."

The only sound in the apartment is their breathing and the sound of skin slapping against each other. After she is spend, she collapsed against his body, and said, "If I would have know that would have been waiting for me, I would have let you have your way a long time ago. You were amazing, Killian"

"Likewise, Emma." Killian looks around the room, and begin to feel like something is wrong.

"What is going on with you?" Emma asked.

"It just when we are happy, something happens or goes wrong." Killain said, as he gets up from bed and walks towards the window. Emma shallows as she watches her pirate in his naked glory walks to the window, and looks out. She gets up, and walks to him, and press her body against his back. Her arms snake around his body. Her hands roam his front, He places his hand on top of hers.

"Nothing will happen that we cannot handle together okay? You are not going to get rid of me that easy." She kisses his back, and said. "I love you."

He turns around and puts a finger underneath her chin, and gave her one of the sweetest kisses. "I love you too, Emma."


End file.
